


Кахс-ван

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взрослым становишься не тогда, когда что-то докажешь миру, а когда в тебя поверит мама.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кахс-ван

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Желто-Синий фест на дайри.

Пустыня была красива. Каменистые склоны каньона сменялись высушенным плато, покрытым разломами, где участки с темным песком, на которых не росло совсем ничего, перемежались с областями, в которых жизнь если и не кипела, то не стеснялась заявлять о своем существовании.   
Вдалеке зубастым силуэтом рисовались скалы, а за ними вставала гряда гор, до которых Споку нужно было дойти – если по прямой, то хватило бы и пары дней, но прямых на этой изрезанной временем земле не было.  
Особенно красива пустыня была в сумерках, когда заходящее светило заливало плато красным. Ночью же она казалась мрачной, загадочной, пугающе-притягательной, принадлежащей совсем другому времени. Пустыней хорошо было любоваться, глядя из окна зависшего или летящего на минимальной скорости флаера, находясь в кабине с воздухом комфортной температуры, под успокаивающее мерцание кнопок на панели управления, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности. Ощущение величия окружающей природы не уменьшалось без комфорта, который дарила современная цивилизация, пожалуй, даже делалось сильнее, но к нему добавлялись другие чувства, перебивающие восхищение. В первую очередь – страх. Как бы ни была прекрасна эта земля, для семилетнего мальчишки это было не лучшее место.   
Но ведь в этом и был весь смысл? Пересилить себя, пересилить пустыню, доказать, что имеешь право существовать на этой обожженной солнцем земле, изгнать детские страхи. Узнать, чего ты стоишь… Спок не знал, стоил ли он чего-нибудь. В ближайшие несколько дней ему предстояло узнать.  
Кахс-ван, старинный ритуал, испытание на зрелость, десять дней в каменистой пустыне без пищи, воды и инструментов, что помогли бы выжить. За десять дней он должен был преодолеть этот участок, выйдя к горам на противоположной стороне каменного плато.   
  
Одному действительно было страшно. Он мог сколько угодно не показывать виду – было хорошим тоном даже в одиночестве сохранять эмоциональное равновесие и не проявлять чувств, — но в данном случае было нелогично отрицать, что эти чувства все-таки были. Страх – нормальная реакция организма на незнакомые условия, так что тут нечего стыдиться, незачем отвлекаться на анализ его происхождения. Страх естественен – его нужно просто принять и заняться решением других задач, к примеру, следить, куда наступаешь, чтобы не провалиться в нору штиры, как в прошлый раз.   
  
Спок шел уже несколько часов. Солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом, но, к счастью, света звезд хватало, чтобы видеть путь. Ему нравилось любоваться ими, хоть он и не мог объяснить себе эту нелогичную привычку. Но сейчас было не время. Сперва нужно было добраться до убежища, до нагромождения камней, на которое он нацелился сразу как вышел из ущелья. Сейчас, когда не изводила дневная жара, шагать было даже легче. В школьной сумке, избавленной от личных вещей еще на входе в каньон, ободряющей тяжестью лежала пара корнеплодов, найденных до заката. Сегодня он точно не умрет ни от жажды, ни от голода.  
Холодало буквально с каждой минутой, нужно было развести огонь. Как-то. Из чего-то. Древние вулканцы высекали искры с помощью двух камней. Он заранее изучил процесс и воспроизводил тоже не раз, а еще прочитал все о том, какие камни в этой местности могли пригодиться для этой цели. Еще в предгорьях, где он вышел из обитаемой зоны, ему попалось кое-что подходящее, но возможности испробовать еще не представилось. Около скал должны были расти кустарники, и наверняка удастся найти что-нибудь, что можно поджечь.  
  
Дома было столько возможностей развести и поддерживать огонь практически без траты ресурсов. Еще утром, собираясь в школу, когда мысль, что вряд ли он будет сегодня ночевать дома, только зарождалась в его сознании, Спок не раз поглядывал в сторону хозяйственных построек, где можно было найти реактивы. Две крохотные пробирки, и проблема была бы решена. А если взять простой лазерный резак, то можно было бы нагреть камень и сидеть около него до рассвета. Но это нечестно. Пусть никто за ним не следил, это был обман. Какой смысл в испытании, если ты сам знаешь, что не справился?  
  
Если бы все шло, как запланировано, то испытание началось бы только послезавтра. Он вышел бы с утра и к закату успел добраться до первой линии скал, где можно было переждать ночь. Но – увы – его путь начался после полудня, без ободряющего взгляда родителей, без уверенности, что на другой стороне пустынного плато его будут ждать.   
  
У него не будет другого шанса. Точно не будет. И все потому, что…   
  
  
Накануне Спок вернулся из школы ненамного раньше, чем обычно, и собирался сразу же оповестить об этом родителей, но… Звонкий мамин голос был слышен издалека. Она говорила громко, эмоционально, и гулкое эхо разносило ее слова по большому пустому дому.  
– …Мне плевать, что это традиция! Традиция традиции рознь! Если бы у землян была традиция на трехлетие старшего сына отрезать ему уши, ты бы отнесся к ней снисходительно?  
Что говорил отец, было не разобрать.  
  
Родители никогда не ссорились на его памяти. Иногда они не могли прийти к согласию, но это было нормально – разнообразие мнений обогащает вселенную. Но никогда ему не приходилось слышать, чтобы мама повышала голос.  
  
Спок не удержался и пошел в сторону гостиной – в коридоре было место, откуда он мог бы видеть часть комнаты, не выдавая своего присутствия. Встав в тени, он наблюдал, как Аманда меряет гостиную шагами, словно разъяренный сехлат.   
– Чтобы я отпустила своего ребенка в пустыню? Одного? Без еды и воды? На несколько суток? Да вы с ума посходили! Чем думают ваши матери, когда допускают подобное?..  
– Аманда, твое поведение неразумно, – спокойно увещевал ее отец из той части комнаты, которая не попадала в поле зрения. – Ты слишком возбуждена. Ты себя не контролируешь.  
– Зато ты прекрасно себя контролируешь! – Споку показалось, что это был не комплимент, но отец не заметил или сделал вид.  
– Спасибо. Я тоже в свое время прошел этот обряд, поверь мне, это не выходит за рамки того, с чем может справиться подготовленный вулканец этого возраста.  
– Господи, Сарек, как ты можешь! Ему же семь лет! Это твой сын!  
– Вот именно, и я желаю ему лучшего. Прохождение этого испытания дает вулканцу определенный статус и признание окружающих. Ты должна понимать, что Споку это признание нужно, как никому другому.   
– Мне плевать на ваши статусы и признания!   
– Жизнь в состоянии мира и умеренность не должны делать расу слабой, жена. В век, когда нам приходится выносить гораздо меньше испытаний, чем предкам, кахс-ван напоминает нам о наших корнях…  
  
Спок застыл. Никогда раньше у него не возникало мысли, что его участие в прохождении теста на зрелость может быть под вопросом! Мама не могла говорить о таком всерьез!  
  
– Кахс-ван, как символ, хорошо, но, Сарек, семь лет – и пустыня?! Семь лет! Тебе перечислить, кто сейчас обитает в этой «заповедной зоне», в Вулкан Фордж? Назвать все хищные виды, все ядовитые растения, всех насекомых, что могут представлять опасность?  
– Нет необходимости. Я осведомлен об этом. Но шанс, что ребенок повстречается с ле-матьей составляет не больше, чем ноль целых шестьдесят восемь сотых процента. Гораздо большую опасность представляет резкий перепад температуры между днем и ночью, недостаток источников питьевой воды и сложности с поиском пищи.  
  
Несколько следующих слов мама громко и выразительно сказала на стандарте, и, хотя Спок довольно хорошо его знал, значения этих слов не понял. Но, кажется, понял отец.  
– Аманда, то, что ты предлагаешь мне совершить, невозможно проделать, обладая гуманоидной физиологией…  
– Правда? Какая жалость! – в ее язвительном голосе не слышалось ни капли сожаления. – Рожай сам, а потом отправляй сына в пустыню, в космос, хоть к черту на рога! Сарек, я его туда не пущу, слышишь? Традиции, традиции… Я не могу понять, почему ваша цивилизация, достигнув таких высот, еще не упразднила этот варварский обычай! Я нашла в сети процент погибших и пострадавших во время испытания – это кошмар!  
– Цифры приемлемы. Не больше двух и одиннадцати сотых процента смертей. Я понимаю твою тревогу, но Спок готов, и он пройдет испытание. Ты не можешь запретить ему, – голос отца был ровный, но значительно более эмоциональный, чем обычно, хотя до накала эмоций, звучавших в словах мамы, ему было далеко.  
– То есть два шанса из ста, что я не дождусь своего сына? Ты считаешь такой риск приемлемым? Скажи это тем родителям, которые не дождались своего ребенка из пустыни.  
– Аманда, успокойся… Для Спока это начало взрослой жизни. Личной ответственности. Я понимаю, что тебе трудно принять, что сын, пройдя тест, станет независимым от тебя, но семь лет – достаточно серьезный возраст, чтобы быть готовым принимать решения. Ты же не стала бы указывать мне, как поступать – это мой выбор, ты признаешь мое право на осознанные действия. Признай такое право и за Споком. Как за взрослым.   
– Я понимаю, что в древние времена чем быстрее ребенок доказал свою самостоятельность, тем лучше для клана, но сейчас, когда нет опасностей, вы могли бы хотя бы сдвинуть этот тест на несколько лет, когда дети физически окрепнут, не говоря о том, что изменится психология.   
– Аманда, позволь напомнить хорошую земную поговорку, в чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят…   
Что-то тяжелое упало на пол и, кажется, разбилось.  
Несколько секунд было тихо. Затем что-то зашуршало, что-то покатилось по полу.  
Спок стоял, обхватив себя руками, боясь пошевелиться.   
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Собираю вещи и уезжаю в «родной монастырь». Со Споком. По крайней мере на Земле его никто не заставит идти в этом возрасте в пустыню, чтобы доказывать, какой он взрослый!   
– Но никто не заставляет детей проходить испытание. Это осознанный и славный выбор! – в голосе отца слышалось удивление непониманием таких простых вещей.  
– Никто, кроме давления тысячелетней традиции! Кроме осуждающих взглядов сверстников! И родителей, которые вместо того, чтобы позаботиться о своей плоти и крови, добровольно позволяют детям рисковать жизнью.  
– Риск минимален. В обычной жизни мы тоже рискуем.  
– Сарек, в обычной жизни у нас нет такого выбора, и любой риск мы пытаемся сократить, особенно, когда речь о детях, а тут…  
– Он больше не ребенок, ашайя. Попытайся это принять.  
– Как ты не понимаешь! Это ненормально! Из-за того, что дети проведут эти дни, страдая от голода, жажды, жары или холода — взрослее они не станут! Ни один из них! Делай что хочешь, но ребенка я в Вулкан Фордж не пущу.  
– Ашайя, ты просто боишься. Отбрось страх. Он плохой советчик.  
Мама молчала, и Спок легко мог представить, как она переводит дыхание, глядя прямо в глаза отцу.  
– Как же ты живешь? Как вы живете? Совсем без страха потерять?  
Отец помолчал.  
– Пожалуйста, давай вернемся к этому разговору позже. Скоро появится Спок, и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он застал нас обсуждающими эту тему. Он где-то недалеко.  
  
Будучи совсем недалеко, Спок торопливо отступил обратно по коридору, не желая сейчас разговаривать с родителями. С любым из них.   
  
Мама не хотела, чтобы он проходил испытание. Он чувствовал ее страх. Этой ночью ему не удалось заснуть из-за мучившей мысли: какова вероятность, что ей удастся убедить отца не позволить ему участвовать? Что для него еще не пришло время испытания? Что из-за гибридной физиологии он слабее и менее подготовлен? Ведь это правда, и он чуть не на голову ниже сверстников и менее вынослив.   
  
На следующий день в школе Спок заметил, что рассеян. Его реакция замедлилась на два с половиной процента, а концентрация упала на целых четырнадцать. Последствия были печальны: если в обычные дни ему удавалось не пересекаться с теми учениками, кто считал брак его родителей аморальным, то сегодня он практически сам вышел им навстречу, закончив первый блок уроков.   
– Спок, ты готов к испытанию? Или гибридам не обязательно придерживаться традиций? – спросил его Сепек, стоящий в компании своих друзей, перегораживая ему дорогу.   
Это был просто вопрос, произнесенный совершенно ровным тоном. И Спок в который раз укорил себя за то, что слышит в словах других несуществующие эмоции и скрытые смыслы.  
– Я начну испытание послезавтра, вместе со всем остальными, рожденными в этом месяце, – ответил он нейтрально.  
– Я прошел кахс-ван в прошлом году, – Сепек наклонил голову и продолжил, слегка сузив глаза, – и должен предупредить, что ты недостаточно подготовлен, чтобы идти в пустыню. Но я доволен, что ты сделал такой выбор – если ты не выживешь, это только подтвердит, что твое существование было противоестественно.  
Спок ничего не ответил, просто прошел мимо. В любом случае кахс-ван гораздо больше попытки доказать однокласснику, что ты чего-то стоишь. Но если ему не позволят пройти испытание…   
  
На второй блок уроков он не вернулся.  
  
На перепрограммирование флаера ушло около получаса, на дорогу до входа в каньон – еще час. Все время полета он занимался планированием пути через пустыню. О его побеге станет известно довольно скоро, но стоит войти в каньон, и его уже не найдут. Этот участок поверхности Вулкана был естественным образом экранирован от любых сканеров и служил идеальным полигоном для разных испытаний и укрытием для ищущих одиночества. Кроме того, он надеялся, что отец примет его решение и оставит все, как есть. Спок записал для него короткое видео с объяснениями и с извинениями для мамы.   
Одежда была не слишком функциональна для его целей, но выбирать не приходилось. Его должны были хватиться вечером, так что времени, чтобы осуществить задуманное, хватало.  
  
  
Ночью температура в пустыне упала чуть ли не на тридцать градусов. К счастью, Спок оказался прав, среди нагромождения камней ютились несколько кустарников, и ему удалось наломать веток и развести огонь. До утра его вряд ли хватило бы, но хотелось хоть немного согреться, кроме того, верилось, что это отпугнет тот один процент хищников, который, по сведениям статистики, мог бы с ним пересечься. Он сидел и смотрел на звезды, отмечая коммуникационные спутники, редкие огни флаеров и еще более редкие следы сгорающих в атмосфере мелких метеоритов. Тревожило, как его побег восприняли дома. Спок догадывался, что вряд ли мама поймет его поступок, и надеялся только, что по возвращении она не будет очень сердиться. От одной мысли об этом внутри появлялась непонятная тяжесть.  
  
Пустыня не спала. Чутким ухом он улавливал далекие и близкие шорохи, надеясь, что это какие-то мелкие зверьки. Его клонило в сон. Редкие всплески адреналина толчком выкидывали его из полудремы, когда он слышал что-то необычное, но звуки стихали, и он, подложив в огонь несколько веточек, прикрывал глаза снова. Так тянулось еще пару часов, пока он не заснул окончательно.  
  
В этот раз он проснулся, когда огонь почти погас. В темноте что-то двигалось, медленно ступая мягкими лапами, и Спок торопливо толкнул в огонь оставшиеся ветки, нащупывая толстую палку, которую оставил на всякий случай. Что-то большое тяжело вздыхало, слегка фыркало, кажется, чесалось, но к огню не приближалось. Спок не шевелился, пока неизвестное животное не ушло куда-то, но стоило ему чуть расслабить одеревеневшую спину, как где-то слева покатились мелкие камушки, тень двинулась на фоне звезд.  
– Спок?  
От облегчения и изумления он уронил оружие и тут же оказался пойманным в крепкие мамины объятия. Аманда не отпускала его, пока не убедилась, что он цел и невредим.   
– Я так перепугалась, Спок! Ты представить себе не можешь! Ну, теперь все хорошо, вернемся домой…  
– Мама, как ты меня нашла?  
– Искала и нашла. Неужели ты подумал, что я не попытаюсь тебя найти?   
– А отец?  
– Мы получили твое сообщение. Он сам тебе потом все скажет. Тебе не нужно было убегать, – она держала его за руки, словно боясь отпустить, и заглядывала в глаза. Он осторожно высвободился.  
– Но здесь же сканеры не берут…  
– А я глазами. Просто повезло – сехлаты еще не научились разводить огонь.   
– Тебе нельзя тут оставаться.  
– Что? – она не сразу поняла, о чем он. – Мы летим домой!  
– Я не полечу.  
– Еще как по… – Аманда осеклась, что-то разглядев на его лице. – Ты хочешь остаться? – Она умоляюще свела брови, словно надеясь на отрицательный ответ.  
– Я начал кахс-ван. Я пройду его до конца, – Спок отвел глаза, ему не хотелось ее расстраивать, но другого ответа быть не могло.  
– Это опасно.  
– Да.   
– Нет, я тебя тут не оставлю! Невозможно! Даже не проси! – в ее голосе было столько категоричности, что он отступил, сложив руки на груди, словно закрываясь.   
Она шумно выдохнула, покачала головой и села на камни рядом с огнем.  
– У тебя нет подходящей для пустыни одежды, – начала она.  
– Обойдусь.  
– Ты даже не поел как следует перед началом, – выдохнула она.  
– Я найду еду здесь. И воду, – он смотрел настороженно и виновато.  
– Сам костер разжег?  
Он удивленно приподнял брови, не понимая, как можно задать такой вопрос – разве ответ был не очевиден? Аманда покачала головой, признавая, что не нуждается в его подтверждении.  
– Неужели это так для тебя важно? – она поежилась и обхватила себя руками. Спок разломал палку, которой собирался защищаться от нападений и опираться в дороге, и бросил куски в огонь. Тот заиграл веселее.   
– Важно.  
– Но почему? – с отчаянием спросила Аманда. – Разве это что-то изменит?  
– Конечно, – он поискал среди камней завалившихся щепок. Было трудно объяснять такие вещи взрослому, который сам никогда не проходил ритуал. И, возможно, он сам не совсем верно понимал некоторые вещи. – В пустыне можно услышать голоса предков. Именно здесь. Когда совсем один. Не по-настоящему услышать, а … – это было не объяснить. – Я хочу точно знать, что я тоже часть Вулкана. Что я им не чужой. Я хочу быть вулканцем. Как папа. И кахс-ван… Нельзя быть вулканцем и не пройти его.   
– Ох, Спок! – мама придвинулась ближе, обнимая его одной рукой. – Я понимаю! Но если с тобой что-то случится, я не переживу!   
– Ничего не случится! – вскинулся он, поворачиваясь к ней. – Я обещаю, мам! Я тебе обещаю!   
– Малыш, как ты можешь обещать такое? – она покачала головой.  
– Обещаю! – упрямо повторил он, заглядывая прямо в глаза. – Я сделаю все, чтобы… Я обещаю!  
Она просто молча смотрела на его умоляющее лицо – слишком открытое, слишком эмоциональное для вулканца, пусть и семилетнего.   
– Ты не можешь забрать меня домой! Я должен, мама!  
Минуты утекали в песок. Иногда она порывалась что-то сказать, но останавливалась, так и не произнеся ни звука. Спок смотрел в огонь и тоже молчал.  
– Хорошо, – это слово ей далось не просто. – Я буду тебя ждать на другой стороне. Мы будем тебя ждать! Будь очень осторожен! – Они встали одновременно, и она притянула его к себе снова. – Ты справишься, Спок. Ты обещал! Помни, что ты обещал!  
– Спасибо.   
От платья Аманды пахло домом, теплом и уютом, и ему потребовалось усилие, чтобы сделать шаг назад. Она растрепала ему волосы привычным жестом, покачала головой и вздохнула.  
– Я не верю, что делаю это.  
  
До рассвета оставалось всего ничего. Солнце еще не взошло, но небо из черного уже стало сиреневым. Самое время было отправляться в дорогу.  
– Ты уходишь сейчас? – она проследила его взгляд в сторону восхода.  
– Пока не началась жара  
– Можно тебя проводить? Ох, нет, ладно… Я просто помашу тебе вслед?  
– Если хочешь.   
  
Она не махала. Просто стояла и ободряюще улыбалась, глядя, как он уходит. Ее фигура скрылась из виду довольно быстро, стоило ему повернуть пару раз в поисках более удобной тропы среди камней. Но почему-то ощущение, что ее теплый взгляд продолжает следить за ним, никуда не ушло. Мысль, что он остался один посреди пустыни, больше не пугала. Пока у него есть семья, есть мама, один он не останется никогда.   
Впереди лежала пустыня. За которой его встретят.


End file.
